Currently, various portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, an MP4 and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) provide a user with application functions such as voice/data communication and audio/video playback, etc. The portable electronic devices can typically be operated by means of a keypad, a touch screen or a special key.
As the portable electronic devices have become popular increasingly and been provided with more functions, sometimes it is necessary to take several operation steps to perform a particular function through the touch screen or the keys on the keypad, which is not convenient especially in case of emergencies. Although some special functions can be invoked conveniently by setting special functional keys, it may be obviously inappropriate to set too many special functional keys in view of the user's requirement on a compact and concise design of the portable electronic device. Many portable electronic devices can start special functions by means of acoustic control commands. For this purpose, acoustic control commands shall be set in advance to be associated with the special functions. Furthermore, the change of the user's voice, or the noise of environment, will influence the accuracy of recognition of the acoustic control commands, and then the operation of functions will be influenced.
Most of portable electronic devices, especially mobile phones, have the function of short-range communication such as Bluetooth transmission. For example, two mobile phones can synchronize phone books and transmit files therebetween through the Bluetooth transmission. Conventionally, a new paired device is first matched under the Bluetooth connection function by means of operations of keys or a touch screen, and then operations of data synchronization or transmission can be carried out. For example, it typically takes at least five operations to establish a Bluetooth connection. However, for example, when the mobile phone is going to be dead, there may be not enough time to establish a Bluetooth connection in that conventional way.
For example, the following scenarios are considered. A lady has two mobile phones A and B; when going out for shopping, she wants to carry only one mobile phone A with her, meanwhile, not to miss any incoming call towards the other mobile phone B, then she needs to set a call transfer from mobile phone B before going out, so as to transfer any incoming call towards mobile phone B to mobile phone A. Alternatively, when the battery of a person's mobile phone will be exhausted soon, and there is not enough time or it is inconvenient to charge the battery, a call transfer must be performed as soon as possible, so as to transfer a voice call towards the mobile phone to a mobile phone of one of his family members or friends just nearby. For another example, when a couple goes to a ball while the wife does not want to carry the mobile phone in her pretty bag, she has to transfer a voice call towards her mobile phone to a mobile phone carried by her husband.
Therefore, a technique to conveniently enable some special application functions of a portable electronic device, particularly, to conveniently set/cancel a call transfer of the mobile phone is needed.